llftwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Sumo Bro vs. Angry Sun
This is the sixth battle in Season 1. This battle also starts the trend of having Kamek as the main announcer. The Boxing Match-Up The Battle Kamek: Let's rumble! Lemmy (from the stands): If I see anything unfair in tonight's fight, I'm never coming back here. Roy: Don't worry! I've made sure there will be nothing unfair in this fight. Lemmy: I bet. Roy: Well, look at my referee! He's been programmed to stop any foul-play. Mechakoopa teeters its way into the ring. Then it falls over. Lemmy: Maybe I should just leave now. Roy: Bro, you worry too much! See, I planned for this. Kamek is in the announcer's booth, and I know he won't let anything nasty go by. Kamek, unbeseen to all others, fingers the money that Roy let him steal from the audience. Kamek: I just hope there's not too much blood… Lemmy: Well, Kamek is pretty good about those things. Maybe the ol' windbag is good for something after all! Roy: Are we going to discuss the fight or watch it? Lemmy: I guess we may as well get it over with… Roy: Kamek! Kamek: In the Red Corner, weighing in way over 500 pounds, the twice returning champ, Sumo Bro! And in the Blue Corner, weighing in at several ounces when there's a rock on the scale, it's the one, the only, Angry Sun! Angry Sun: And I'll be angry too if I don't win tonight! Sumo Bro: Sumo win! Sumo win! The Angry Sun rolls its eyes. Kamek: And we're waiting for the referee to start things off… Mechakoopa suddenly implodes. Kamek: And they're off! Sumo rushes headforward into the arena and serves up a punch for the challenger, but- oh! The Angry Sun has avoided it by flying into the stratosphere! I just hope he doesn't hit the ceiling! Lemmy: Well, this battle has outlasted the last two. Roy: Quiet, I'm watchin'! Sumo Bro: Where sun go? Angry Sun: Try behind you, prodigy! Kamek'':: It looks like the Angry Sun is really heating things up! He's flying in closer to Sumo… I just hope he can take the heat! Sumo Bro finally takes the hint and turns around to see his opponent steadily approaching. He serves up another one of his huge punches and hits his target. '''Sumo Bro: Ow! Sumo hurt hand! Kamek: It seems that Sumo's punch is anti-effective! Fortunately for Sumo, the Angry Sun is moving ''really slowly. He switches from his punch to a ground pound so strong that a crack forms in the arena.'' Roy: Hey! You're payin' for that! Kamek: Wow, I'm impressed! But it won't help Sumo Bro win, because the Angry Sun isn't on the floor! Sumo's time finally runs out. The Angry Sun encompasses him and quickly burns him to a crisp. As soon as Sumo Bro is completely blackened, the Angry Sun backs off and Sumo Bro faints to the ground. Roy: YES! A second Mechakoopa walks into the arena and explodes. Kamek: And that's it! Even though I didn't see one, it seems that Sumo Bro is down for the count! Your new champion is that hot-rod dude, the Angry Sun! Angry Sun: Baby, I'm hot! Roy: Oh yeah! Whoo! Kamek: (playing paddleball) Now I'm dying to know who the new champion will pick to challenge for next time! Angry Sun: I take- Roy: WAIT! Roy jumps from his seat in the audience and lands expertly in the arena. Roy: This is gettin' borin', so it's time to stir things up! We have four champions, so it's gonna be a big slug fest! Yup, our next match is the winner vs. Lemmy Koopa vs. Sumo Bro vs. Angry Sun. I'm so excited, I can hardly wait! Angry Sun: Just as well, I'll beat three of 'em at once! The Angry Sun glides out of the arena, and Kamek flies out shortly afterwards. The audience dribbles out the doors. Lemmy: I take it you mean you're going to be the winner, right Roy? Roy: (eyebrow raised) Who else could it be? Lemmy: Should I even bother showing up? Roy: You'd better! Lemmy: Fair enough. Roy: Now, to set up those traps… Category:Roy's Sports Hall